1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to treatments of disorders associated, at least in part, with neural activity. These may include, without limitation, gastrointestinal, pancreo-biliary, cardio-respiratory and central nervous system disorders (including neurological and psychiatric, psychological and panic disorders). More particularly, this invention pertains to treatment of such disorders through management of neural impulse stimulation and blocking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. Functional Gastrointestinal Disorders (FGIDs)
Functional Gastrointestinal Disorders (FGIDS) are a diagnostic grouping having diagnostic criteria based on symptomatology, because the pathophysiology of these diseases is multifactorial with some pathophysiologic mechanisms in common. FGIDs are thought to be due to altered autonomic nervous system balance and to be pathophysiological combinations of: (1) abnormal GI motility; (2) visceral hypersensitivity; and, (3) brain-gut interactions. Tougas, “The Autonomic Nervous System in Functional Bowel Disorders”, Gut, Vol. 47 (Suppl IV), pp. iv78-iv80 (2000) and Drossman, “Rome II: A Multinational Consensus Document on Gastrointestinal Disorders—The Functional Gastrointestinal Disorders and the Rome II Process”, Gut, Vol. 45 (Suppl II):II1-II5 (1999). The FGIDs of interest to the present invention are functional dyspepsia (dysmotility-like) and irritable bowel syndrome (IBS).